evpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Fletchersons 4-D (attraction)
Plot The Film Begins with the narrator about the sing Go Johnny Go as usual, but he pops out of the Screen and Launches the riders into the Fletchersons(Series). the Audience ends Up at the Fletchersons House, were Tobias and Glenn welcomes them and shows the Tour of their House but Robo-Rachel came in the House from 2012 and stole Rachel's Cell Phone Rachel stole the Cell Phone Tobias not knowing why tells the riders to find robo-Rachel in mom's Car destroying half of Malibu while going through Malibu Beach,Tobias and Glenn go through the Old Bridge were a Crane throws the Car into the Air by Grabing it. The force of the Throw hurdles Tobias and Glenn into the Air,Landing in the Old Building. It is revealed the Rachel was Kidnapped by Robo-Apple,and the Phone Theif was a high tech Monster stage of Robo-Rachel. Then robot then Pursues Tobias and Glenn,only to be unplugged Glenn Unpluged the Robot. Robo-Apple is smashed by his Robot Sister and Tobias Recovers Rachel's Cell Phone Rachel comes back to get her cell phone; however, the Robot was gonna explode, then Tobias and Glenn Thanks everyone for saving Rachel's Cell Phone. Transcript (Narrator)Are you Ready Good Hang on Tight (Mom) Tobias Glenn it's time to show the Guests our Tour {C {C {C {C {C (Tobias)Welcome everyboby Let me show you the Tour of Our house this is the Map {C {C {C {C {C (Tobias)Huh What the (Robo-Rachel)I got rachel's cell I will take it haha (Glenn)Weird i did not now that Rachel can Glide (Tobias)Well Glenn She Grabbed Rachel's Phone Come on Everyone we got to get Rachel's Phone (Tobias) get in the Car we have to get Rachel's Phone back it's our Only Hope(Glenn)Let's see let's take Route 6(Tobias) Dont take 6!(Tobias and Glenn)AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!(Tobias)Look there's robo-Rachel(Tobias)hey robo-rachel bring back my sister's Phone(Glenn)Hey it's the old bridge OLD BRIDGE!! (Tobias) holtly Guacamole this is gonna get a little steep AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!(Tobias)are you ok everyone well at least we didn't AAAHHH! hey let go (Glenn) Nah No dont Throw the Car up in the Air (Tobias & Glenn)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!(Tobias) by the way everything is going great (T&G)AAAAAAAAHHHH! (Glenn) hey look there's robo-rachel and she's going into that old abandond building Doh Dag (Rachel)Tobias Glenn (Tobias) Rachel? (Rachel)what are you doing here (Glenn) why did you steal your cell phone (Rachel)Cell Phone? it wasn't me it's me AAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Tobias) are we meeting double whats going on (robo-apple) ha ha isnt' it Obvious (Glenn) Robo-apple! (robo-apple) thats right my robotic sister will crush now give me her cell phone (Tobias) No you can't make me (robo-apple) Mabye i can't but robo rachel can behold a ripsaw to drill thru the wood and a Big hammer to make a big kaboie and paddleball made from rubber and war and a Staple anyway get them (Tobias)NO! (robo-apple)YES! you can run but you can't hide Tobias Fletcherson Here comes the Paddleball (Tobias)NO NO Help Help(robo-apple)Give me the cell phone Huh? (Glenn) Your unplugged (robo-apple) well a least i still have the phone Huh AAAAHHHH well this stinks (Tobias) we got rachel's phone (Rachel)thanks for Helping me get my phone back (Tobias)and thanks for helping save rachel's Phone By everyone. Gallery The Fletchersons 4-D Logo.GIF|'the Logo' The date of when the fletchersons 4-D ride will open.GIF|'The Date'